kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Econ Defence Force (EDF)
The '''Econ Defence Force, '''EDF is the delta system's primary militery force. It is currently mostly disbanded, most of it's ships in dry dock, and is maintained only for emergency's and in sufficient numbers to defend delta's trade roughts from piracy. It is led by the EDF High Command, and has 162 ships, though 131 of these are currently in out of action. Divisions EDF Department of Militery Reserch Directs militery reserch projects. Includes starships, and weapons. EDF Security Corps The EDF Security Corps make up the bulk of the econ militery. Joining requires the least amount of training. Divishions include EDF Shock Trooper Corps, EDF Marine Corps and EDF Scout Corps. About 1,500 Units. They use EDF D-65 ALTC Tanks. EDF High Command The EDF High Command controls all other divishions, exept the EDF Department of Covert Reserch. It is made up of high ranking commanders and stratagists. EDF Department of Millitery Inteligence The EDF inteligence corps are a inteligence unit. They use computer hackers, stelth ships and desguises. Ranks Star Fleet Ranks These are the ranks used by EDF personel working on and commanding starships. Grand Admiral- A counsel of these units commands all EDF navy untis. Admiral- Assists Grand admirals in fleet movements. Fleet Commander- This rank is usualy assisned temporaraly to Captain or Admiral for any given fleet. Vice Fleet Commander- This rank is temporaly assisnged to a Captain or Admiral for any given fleet. Is second in command to Fleet Commander. Captain- Controls and commands single starships. First Officer- Aids captains aboard starships. Senior Starship Officer- Works aboard star ships, is chief of a department, eg. Chief Enginear, Chief of Security. Leutenant- Work in certain departmens of starships. Ensinge- The lowest officer rank. Crewman- The recruited rank of starship personel. Usualy share quarters. Marine- Units of soldiers used to assist the crew in battle and board enemy ships. EDF Security Corps Ranks High Commander- Controls one army unit. Staff Commander- Commands one Ground Regiment. Leutenant- Controls one Rifle Divishion. Captain- Controls one Rifle Platoon. Rifle Company Leader- Controls one EDF Rifle Conpany of 6 Riflemen and assisted by 1 corporal. Corporal- Is second in command in a rifle company. Rifleman- A standard soldier, usualy armed with a D-23 EDF Combat Rifle or M-72 Carbine Energy Rifle. Baces EDF Main Operations Control Base EDF Selesin-7 Outpost EDF Vega Outpost Ground Organization Army Unit - 3,200 Units, Includes one unit of 400 EDF Scouts and 50 EDF Shock Troopers. Ground Regiment (4 in Army Unit)- 800 Units Rifle Divishion (5 in Ground Regiment)- 160 Units Rifle Platoon (4 in Rifle Divishion)- 40 Units Rifle Company (5 in Rifle Platoon)- 8 Units Fleet Organization The EDF navy is organized into 4 Fleeta, Red, Blue, White and Grey. The contens of these fleets are switched around depending on which starships are required for a mission. Every Fleet is commanded by an Admiral and Two Vice Admirals. These ranks are apointed to captains by the EDF High Command. These fleets are further organized into squadrons, an indefinate amount of which can exist at any time. Each squadron is commanded by A Commodore and two Vice-Commodors. These ranks are also temporaraly assinged by the EDF High Command. Active Starships Defender Class Destroyer (4) EAS Defender EAS Coronet EAS Argon EAS Voyager EAS Gor Shar EAS Support EAS Agresor EAS Central EAS Warhead EAS Huricane EAS Rellentles EAS Halberd EAS Wasp Inactive Ships Defender Class EAS Warspite EAS Hood EAS Trail EAS Saragota EAS Planet EAS Universe EAS Provedence EAS Fortunate EAS Eco EAS Vega EAS Sol EAS Secondary EAS Infiltrator EAS Unity EAS Century EAS Defencable EAS Defence EAS Resulution EAS Advice EAS Charge EAS Contigent EAS Hero EAS Truiph EAS Fortitude EAS Thunder EAS Victorius EAS Armada Vector Class Corvete (33) EAS Vector EAS Starlight EAS Defiant EAS Solist EAS Syren EAS Corporal EAS Martial EAS Victory EAS Warrior EAS Verga EAS Despatch EAS Dairing EAS Decade EAS Active EAS Acute EAS Monitor EAS Inerceptor EAS Mortar EAS Indestrucable EAS Unpasable EAS Censor EAS Champion EAS Bold EAS Ocean EAS Deep Space EAS Paladin EAS Ranger EAS Pandora EAS Patriot EAS Patrol EAS Rapid EAS Raven EAS Victorius EAS Victorius EAS Terrible EAS Eagle EAS FreeBird EAS Empire EAS Alpha EAS Valliant EAS Valkyre EAS Vanguard EAS Norad EAS Guardian EAS Admiral EAS Impeckable EAS Suprise EAS Sovereign EAS Acheron EAS Advantage EAS Agile EAS Duantless EAS Paladin EAS Ranger EAS Pandora EAS Patriot EAS Patrol EAS Rapid EAS Superb Striker Class Covrete (55) EAS Striker EAS Scora EAS Icarus EAS Javelin EAS Unseen EAS Userper EAS Aeon EAS Raven EAS Enterprise EAS Discovery EAS Nova EAS Swift EAS Reliant EAS Kelvin EAS Venture EAS Constelation EAS Republic EAS Drake EAS Revenge EAS Captain EAS Endurence EAS Brigantean EAS Triream EAS Galleon EAS Assist EAS Freedom EAS Arcos EAS Nap City EAS Sho Coron EAS Akira EAS Armory EAS Ally EAS Admiral EAS Comandeer EAS Lake EAS Veteran EAS Agent EAS Armada EAS Atlas EAS Century EAS Combat EAS Comence EAS Decoy EAS Empire EAS Grey EAS Leader EAS Light EAS Planet EAS Ingenius EAS Dawn EAS Norad EAS Outpost EAS Leaf EAS NorthWind EAS Haven Delta Class Destroyer (2) EAS Delta EAS Assassin Vengeance Class Heavy Dreadnought (10) EAS Vengeance EAS Executor EAS Nebula EAS Sabre EAS Sentinel EAS Horizon EAS Skara EAS Eclipse EAS Hunter EAS Excelsior Incursion Class Light Destroyer (21) EAS Incursion EAS Victorius EAS Vicius EAS Terrible EAS Anoven EAS Selesin EAS Empire EAS Alpha EAS Valliant EAS Valkyre EAS Vanguard EAS Norad EAS Guardian EAS Admiral EAS Impeckable EAS Suprise EAS Sovereign EAS Acheron EAS Advantage EAS Agile EAS Navigate Category:Organizations